


Big Blue Blue Diamond x Child! Reader

by Shorty_nerd



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Child Reader, Cute, Friendship, Giant Woman, Other, Reader-Insert, more to come - Freeform, some sad moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty_nerd/pseuds/Shorty_nerd
Summary: You're just an average kid, but your life changes forever when you meet a mysterious giant blue woman.





	1. A new friend

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I don't know why I wrote this, I just really like Blue Diamond.

It was another fine day out, the sun beating down, the warm breeze blowing, not a single cloud in the sky. You had a simple life, you lived in a small town, your mother died when you were very young, but your father was still a part of your life. You spent your days around town, either reading, playing in the park or relaxing in your favorite spot, it was an open field that was restricted, but you easily climbed the fence and never got caught. What you liked about it was the strange broken down object that resided in the area, it was a giant pink palanquin, it seemed to have been there a long time, there were plants growing around it and flowers.

Your father didn't mind you being out so much, as long as you were home by sundown. You made your way to your favorite spot, running over to the fence, there was a keep out sign with another sign underneath that said 'please' in fancy writing. You quickly climbed it, running out into the area, but something was different. There was a palanquin, but it looked brand new, and it was blue. "Where did this come from...?" You mumble to yourself and you suddenly heard a faint voice. "Oh pink, I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..."

You turn your head towards the voice, you spotted something, or someone near the broken pink palanquin. You step over, taking a closer look from the bushes, there was a giant cloaked figure, must have been 15 feet in height, and judging from its voice, it was a woman. Sitting next to it was a much smaller girl, she had pale blue skin, short blue hair that covered her eyes, and a blue outfit with a long skirt. Who were they? Why are they here? Are they aliens? You had so many questions running through your head as the large woman spoke again.

"I should've done more. Yellow says it will all be over soon. I wonder what you would think. This is your planet, after all. I still think it is." What was she talking about? You thought to yourself as you watched through the bushes, watching her carefully. You try to step closer, but your foot had met with a twig, making it snap. The smaller girl turns her head in your direction, you quickly duck down and hide. You stay low, hearing the giant woman speak again. "What are you doing?" You heard the smaller girl talk as she was near. "I thought I saw something." She sounded soft, you stayed down for a while. Your heart was racing. What could happen if they found you? You had all these thoughts in your head as you crawl away, but you meet with a small burrow, making you stumble forward out of the bush.

"I think we're not alone." The smaller girl spoke, before she jumped slightly at you tumbling out. You glance up at the girl before standing up slowly. "O-oh, hello." The girl seemed to settle down at your calm demeanor. "My name is (y/n), I don't mean any harm." You defensively put your hands up, upon closer inspection, the girl had a round blueish white gemstone on her chest.

"Pearl, who is over there?" The giant woman spoke again. "My diamond, I've found a native." The girl turned around, making a symbol with her hands and bowing before the taller woman. "Y-yeah, I'm from here." You step out, clearly she was royalty of some sorts. "I don't mean any harm, y-your highness." You quickly bow at the last word.

"Bring it here." The giant woman spoke, the other girl gesturing you to follow. This could be bad. Your heart was pounding, you didn't know what was going to happen. You stood next to the tall woman, and you saw her turn her head towards you. She had blue skin, long pale blue hair, almost white, and light blue eyes, but what struck you as odd was that her pupils were shaped like diamonds. "This human is rather small...is it defective?" She spoke, looking at you then over to the other girl, who responded. "I believe it is called a child, my diamond. It's not fully grown yet." 

"I see, how curious..." She paused, turning her head away, glancing up at the palanquin. "I'm impressed at humanity's ability to survive in the wild. What a strange planet. Where else would a being as fragile as a human live, while a being as powerful as a diamond, perish?" She sounded sad, you notice a tear running down her cheek. "This is where it happened. Where she was broken." You didn't know who she was talking about, but it sounded like someone close to her. "Were you close?" "Very."

You tensed up slightly, holding your hands together. You knew how she felt, you were so close to your mother, you still remembered the day she was suddenly gone. You look down at your hands. "Y-yeah...I know how you feel." She turned to look at you, her eyes widening. "You do?" You sigh, nodding at her, you felt your eyes filling up with tears, one rolled down your cheek. "Yeah, I lost someone very close to me when I was little. I miss her every day." You sigh sitting on the ground near her.

"I'm surprised that a human being is capable of understanding how I feel." She glanced at you with a look of curiosity. You saw her hand lower down near you. You stared up at the tall woman and took a quick glance at the smaller girl. She was gesturing with her hand to get on. You stood up, hesitantly stepping on the giant hand, it was bigger than you. She lifted you up, letting you meet face to face. You notice there was a blue diamond shaped gemstone in her chest. She pulled her hood back slightly, letting you have a closer look at her face. She was beautiful, her light blue eyes examining you. "What do I call you?" She asked as you stood tall and bowed before her. "My name is (y/n) (l/n). Very nice to meet you, your highness."

The blue woman chuckled slightly, you were glad she wasn't going to hurt you. "That's a very nice name. I am Blue Diamond, this is my Pearl." She gestured to herself, then to the smaller girl. You waved down at her, she hesitantly waved back. "So, if you don't mind me asking...what exactly are you? And where did you come from?" You ask her hesitantly, clasping your hands together. "We are known as gems, we come from homeworld." So it was true that they were aliens of some sorts, and really pretty ones, too. "So...you're an...alien?" You ask her, she giggled slightly, it was clear she found you cute. "In a way, yes I am." 

"What are you doing on earth?" You sat down on her hand, keeping eye contact with her. "This planet...has a lot of memories. Good and bad." She turned to the palanquin, you glance at it with her. "I really shouldn't be here, but I'm glad I came back one last time." She smiled a little, glancing over at you. You look up at her, blushing a little. "I never thought humans could be any smaller." Her free hand reached over to you, giant slender fingers poking your body and playing with your hair. You blush at the contact, squirming a little bit, at least she was gentle with you. You giggle a bit when she poked your stomach. She slowly set you back down, you stand up, jumping to the ground. 

You look over the horizon, the sky was turning orange as the sun was setting. "Oh dear, I have to go." You start to walk away, but Blue Diamond had stopped you with her hand. "So soon?" You turn around glancing up at her. "Yeah it's getting late, I should go home." Blue looked at you curiously. "Will I see you again?" You nod, smiling at her. "Sure, I'll be back tomorrow, it was nice to meet you, your highness." You bow again, Blue Diamond smiled a little. "Please, call me Blue." You smile and nod. "Well, Blue, I'll see you later. Goodbye!" You wave as you walked away, Blue Diamond and her Pearl waved back as you disappeared. "What an interesting human." Pearl said glancing at her Diamond. Blue Diamond just smiled. "Yes, I look forward to seeing them again."

You made your way home before it got dark, you were telling your dad about how you met a giant woman from space, but he thought you were telling tall tales. As you made your way into bed, you couldn't stop thinking about Blue Diamond. You sympathized with her, she lost someone close to her, just like you. You wondered if you could learn more about her. You just couldn't wait to see her again tomorrow.


	2. A day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You spend a little time with Blue.

You woke up in your bed, the sunlight from your window stinging your eyes. You groan and sit up, rubbing your eyes. A thought then occurred to you. Yesterday, that giant blue woman, was it all a dream? No it couldn't be, it all looked so real. You stretch, stepping out of bed and walking towards your closet to get some clothes on. You put on a t-shirt and jeans, you walked over to pack up your backpack, packing some books as well as a drawing pad and some pencils.

After you finished breakfast, you grabbed your bag and started walking out the door. "Alright dad, I'm leaving, see you later." You say to your father, who was drinking coffee in the living room. "See you later, kiddo. Have fun with your giant blue woman." He said the last sentence teasingly, now you know it certainly wasn't a dream.

You rush over to the area, jumping the fence and turning to the palanquin. There they were, Blue Diamond and her Pearl. You swerve past the bushes, walking over to the pair. Pearl turned her head in your direction, then speaking to her Diamond. "The human arrives, my Diamond." Blue Diamond turned towards you, looking down at you as you walked towards her. 

"Morning, Blue." You smile at her and she smiles back. "Hello again, (y/n)." You sit down on the grass, just a few feet away from Blue. "How are you?" Blue Diamond glances at the palanquin, staring at it for a few seconds, being silent. "I'm...alright, I suppose." You glance up at the palanquin, sliding your backpack off you and placing it on the ground. "I-I see.." You zip open your bag, Blue Diamond looking down at you curiously. "Hm? What is that?"

"Oh, it's my backpack, I carry some stuff in here." You pulled out a book, setting it on the ground as you pulled out a drawing pad. "I like to draw and read, it's fun." You smile up at her as Blue repositioned herself, laying down while propping herself up with her elbows. "May I watch?" She seemed curious about your hobbies. You nod, opening the book. "Sure."

Some time passes, and you find yourself reading all the books you brought to Blue. She was mesmerized by your storytelling, listening to every word you read. You close up the fifth book, glancing up at Blue Diamond. "So, what did you think?" Blue smiled down at you, chuckling slightly. "I liked it, especially the ending." You were reading her one of your favorite book series. You glance up at the sun, shielding your eyes with your hand. The sun was in the center of the sky. It's high noon.

"Man, time flies when you're reading huh?" You laugh a bit, packing your books up. Blue Diamond watched you as you open your drawing pad. "What's in there?" You flip through the pages, showing her various drawings, ranging from animals and landscapes, to people and city skylines. "These are some stuff I like to draw. When we go on trips, I like to draw what I see and find." 

You pull out a pencil from your bag and looked around for something to draw. Pearl was sitting near you, watching over your shoulder. You look up when you heard a bird tweet above you. It was a blue jay. It flew over to you and Pearl and she lifted her hand, the blue jay landing on her fingers. "Ooh, hold that pose!" You quietly exclaimed, your pencil meeting with the drawing pad. Pearl didn't move a muscle.

Soon as you were finished, you told Pearl you were done. "Ok you're good." Pearl relaxed her arm, the blue jay fluttering away. You show Pearl the picture you drew. "What do you think?" You smile at her as she examines it. "It's very nice." You turn around, showing it to Blue Diamond. She leans over, examining the picture with a smile. "Nicely done, you're very talented." You smile, blushing a little. 

"Thanks, here's some other work." You flip through the pages, showing her some other drawings. You showed her several pictures, but you stopped at one. It was a drawing of your dad and mother. You pause as you stare at it, you drew this just before she passed away. All the memories started flying back at you as you tried not to tear up. Your train of thought was interrupted when Blue Diamond spoke again.

"(Y/n), is everything alright?" She spoke with concern in her voice. You stare at the picture, speaking again. "I-I'm fine, it's just.. I drew this just before my mom died..I miss her so much.." You sniffle, wiping a tear away with your hand as you felt Pearls hand on your shoulder. "Were you close?" Blue looked down at you. "Very."

"I'm so sorry." Blue Diamond said solemnly as you felt huge fingers press against your back. You were slightly startled, but you knew she would be gentle with you. Her huge fingertips grazed against your back in a comforting manner. You let out a deep sigh as she comforted you. Her other hand reached over to you, scooping you up in both of her hands. You hold onto her finger, trying not to fall. Her hands close in around you, still staying gentle. It was warm and comforting, it felt like Blue was trying to hug you. You wanted to hug her back, but all you could do was put your arms around her thumb.

You let go of the giant digit, her hold releasing on you, now you were seated in her palms as you looked at Blue Diamond, who was smiling softly. "Is that better?" You smile and nod at her. "Much better, thank you." You felt her finger gently rub the top of your head, making you giggle a bit. "I'm glad I found someone who understands how I feel." Blue Diamond spoke softly as the two of you look at each other. "Yeah, me too."


	3. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You tell your giant blue friend about some feelings.

It’s been nearly a month since you met Blue Diamond, almost every day you went to visit her, meeting her in front of the broken pink palanquin. You taught her about human culture and life on earth and she told you about gems and life on homeworld. Occasionally, she had to go back to finish her duties as a ruler, but she always came back to earth. She was your friend, and you were hers.

“So then they circle around their prey, and whoosh!” You made a swift motion with your arm. “They snatch them up in their talons!” You wear talking to Pearl about hawks, as one flew above you. Pearl had a fascination with birds, and was intrigued by this fact. “Fascinating…” She spoke softly. Blue diamond was listening over your conversation with Pearl, chuckling softly at the fact you told. “Amazing.”

You kept talking for a while, just rambling about your life and people you know. You then felt a water drop touch your nose. “Hm?” You hold your hand out, a drop hitting your palm. It was starting to rain. Pearl felt a drop hit her shoulder and she jumped. “It’s ok, it’s only rain.” You told Pearl as you notice Blue diamond open up her cloak with her arm. “Under here.” You and Pearl quickly scramble underneath the cloak, giving you both shelter from the rain. 

“Thanks, big Blue.” You smile up at her and she smiles back at you. She liked the nickname you gave her, letting out a slight chuckle. You crawl over into her lap as she relaxed her arm, the fabric of the cloak draping over you. You reach your hand up, feeling the material. It was soft, like silk, so lightweight, but it was enough to cover you from the rain. You take some of it in your hands, running your fingers over it. Blue was watching you, giggling at your actions. “Do you like it?” You glance up at her. “Yeah, it’s very soft.” You smile, rubbing a portion of the cloak against your cheek, causing Blue to giggle again and reach over to run a finger over your hair, as if trying to comb it, causing you to giggle.

“Hey, um, Blue?” You look up at her as she glances down. “Yes, (Y/n)?” “Can I talk to you about something?” Blue nodded, her palm reaching towards you and you climb on and sit in her hand, being lifted up to her face. You stand up, clearing your throat as Blue listened to you. “So, uh, these last few weeks have been fun.” “Indeed.” Blue smiled, nodding in agreement. “And, well, I feel like we have a connection.” You continued, clasping your hands together. “And we are friends, right?” “Of course, what else could I consider you?” Blue commented, listening to what you have to say. “So i was just thinking…” You pause, starting to have second thoughts. “If you could be my mom?”

Blue Diamond’s eyes widened slightly, feeling surprised at your question. “O-oh… me? Be your mother..?” You got nervous, your face flushing and scratching the back of your head. “I-It’s fine if you don’t want to, I was just asking..” She did remind you of your mom, a lot in fact. You felt her finger against your back, stroking it gently. “I would love to, you understand how i feel…we’ve both lost someone dear to us.” She lifted you closer to her face, you were standing mere inches away from her nose.

“I would love to be your mother.” She smiled as you smiled back, reaching your arms around the bridge of you nose in an attempt to hug her. Blue closed her eyes, feeling content. You climb up a little, planting a kiss on her forehead. You notice she started to tear up. “Are you ok..?” You ask with concern in your voice. Blue opened her eyes, wiping a stray tear as she looked at you with a gentle smile. “I’m alright.” You slide yourself down from her nose, Blue Diamond then pressing her lips on the top of your head and give you a soft kiss. “I love you, (y/n).” You hear her mutter under her breath, causing you to blush. You smiled and reached over to put your hand on her cheek. “I love you too, mama Blue.”


	4. Another World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blue takes you out on a trip, and you spend time with her Pearl.

You woke up to the sound of something tapping on your window. You open your eyes, letting out a groan as you rub them with your hands. You look at the clock, it was 11:11. What could be making that noise? You wonder to yourself as you look around your bedroom for anything suspicious. You notice Pearl tapping on your window. 

"Huh? Pearl?" You walk over to the window to open it. "What are you doing here?" Pearl hesitantly waved at you. "My diamond wishes to see you, she wants to show you something." You rub your eyes again. "Can it wait? It's awful late." Pearl just shook her head. "She wishes to see you immediately." You sigh. "Ok, I'll be outside in a minute." You tell Pearl before you shut the window and put some clothes on.

You quietly sneak out the front door, locking it with your house key. You meet Pearl outside and run up to her. "This way." She gestured you to follow her as she walked. It was a clear night, stars decorated the dark sky while the moon illuminated the environment. You and Pearl were quiet for a moment until you decided to speak. 

"So what's it like? Serving a Diamond?" Pearl was quiet for a bit until she spoke. “It’s…what i was made to do. There not a lot I can say about it.” You look at Pearl. “So you just do the same thing from the moment you’re created?” Pearl nodded. You soon arrived at the fence, you climbed it as quietly as you could, helping Pearl along the way. Once you drop to the ground, you glance over at Blue and approach her. “Hey, momma Blue, you wanted to see me?”

She turned her head towards you, with the glow of the moonlight and the shadow of her hood, she almost looked like a ghost. She smiled down at you, reaching her hand to you and you quickly climb on. “Yes, I did. (Y/n) there’s something I wish to show you.” You look up at her curiously. “Really? What is it?” She glanced up at the sky, you look up as Blue lifted her free hand, a giant arm appearing from the sky. It looked like ship. 

“That’s a…big arm.” You comment as you noticed her palanquin float over to you and the Diamond. As she got inside, you held onto her hand to keep your balance. Blue sat down, placing you on her lap and you sit down, looking up at her. The second Pearl stepped in, the palanquin carried all of you into the ship. You look up at Blue with an excited look. 

“Are we going to your Homeworld?” Blue chuckled slightly at your enthusiasm. “Of course, I thought i might show you where we come from.” You smile up at her, feeling excited about this new adventure. You look around the interior of the ship, It was very high-tech, like something out of a movie. 

“Wow it’s amazing in here!” You exclaim as you look around the room. Blue chuckled a bit and stroked your hair, making you blush a little. “Would you like to look around?” She asked as you look up at her. “Sure, sounds like fun!” She smiles and sets you on the ground, Pearl then heading to your side. “Pearl, keep an eye on (Y/n).” Pearl made the symbol with her hands. “Yes, my Diamond.” 

Pearl followed you around as you explored the ship, looking at all the tech fascinated you. It was so advanced, so different from your home. You saw some other gems, but they didn’t pay much mind to you with Pearl around. You spot a window, giving you a view of Earth. You rush over to it to look out the window. You saw a full view of space, stars and galaxies as far as the eye could see.

“Wow, it’s amazing.” You felt amazed at the sight of space. Pearl stood next to you, looking out the window with you. “It is amazing.” You had no idea how she could see with the hair covering her eyes. You were quiet for a while, admiring the stars until you spoke to Pearl again. “So Pearl, how long have you served Blue Diamond?” Pearl turned her head in your direction. “For thousands of years, (Y/n). There’s a lot of expectations for serving a Diamond, but at least my Diamond is patient with me.” You swear that was the most you’ve heard her speak.

“And Pink Diamond?” You remembered Blue mentioning her quite a number of times. Blue hung her head with a sigh. “She was heartbroken after what happened, she’s been mourning for thousands of years.” You sigh, leaning against the glass until Pearl spoke again, turning towards her. “But…for the first time in forever, she seems…happy.” She almost whispered the last word. You just look at Pearl, a bit puzzled. “B-Because of me?” She nodded, then parting her bangs, a pair of shimmering blue eyes looking at you softly. “Thank you.” You smile and hug Pearl.

“It’s no problem, I’m glad that I met her, and I’m glad I met you too.” Pearl hesitated, but she hugged you back. You hold onto the hug before letting go. “We should go back to my Diamond.” Pearl spoke as she lead you back to where Blue was. Blue smiled at the sight of you, leaning over to pick you up and set you in her lap. “Enjoy the tour?” You nod at her. “I sure did!” You told her about all the cool stuff you found, then you decided to lay down, leaning against Blue Diamond’s stomach. 

“Pearl? Would you like to join us up here?” Blue looked down at her Pearl, Pearl was quiet for a moment before she spoke up. “Yes my Diamond, I’d love to.” Blue reached over and picked her up, setting her down near you. You smile at her and pat the area near you, asking her to come over. A blue tint appeared on her cheeks as she sat down next to you. You immediately put your arms around her, cuddling her close. She was stiff for a moment, until she relaxed and returned the hug. Blue chuckled at the sight, her hand resting over the two of you. You hold onto Pearl as you felt her hand stroke your hair, making you doze off. You ended up sleeping in the hand of a gentle giant.


	5. From beyond your star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You arrive on homeworld, and meet some new gems.

You were woken up by the gentle shaking of Pearl, as well as her soft voice. "(Y/n), wake up, we've arrived." You open your eyes and let out a yawn, rubbing your eyes as your vision adjusts. What you saw was like a sparkling utopia, shiny buildings in all different shades of blue and a vast open sky. As you looked down, there were other gems, all different colors and making the same symbol that Pearl was making. 

"Whoa, are those more gems?" You get stars in your eyes as you look at them all. You were still positioned in Blue Diamond's lap, when she scooped you up in her hand. She stood up, still being careful with you. “Yes, this is one of my colonies.” You look around at the vast sky and the gems below you. You couldn’t hear what they were saying, but you were sure they were mumbling about you.

You kept your balance as Blue carried you. The three of you enter a building and into what looked like a throne room, decorated in all shades of blue and you could hear the sound of waterfalls in the distance. Blue then lowered you on the ground next to Pearl. "(Y/N), I have some duties to attend to, why don't you go explore?" She smiled down at you as she sat in a large chair. You nodded at her. "Sure." Pearl stood beside you as Blue spoke again. "Pearl, keep an eye on them." Pearl made her symbol and bowed. "Of course, my Diamond."

You wave at her as you turned and walked off, Pearl following you behind. The walls, floors, decor, even the gems you spotted were all blue. It was shiny and you liked it. The gems you spotted didn't pay much attention to you, although they did give some confused glances. Of course they didn't question you too much with Pearl nearby. 

You pause in your tracks as you heard a voice nearby. It sounded like a girl, kinda British sounding and high pitched, but it was mature enough to be an adult voice. You glance around the corner and spot two gems talking, one of them was tall and slender, wearing a light blue business suit with a blue square gemstone on their chest, they had blue skin and a monocle on their right eye. The other was smaller, wearing an outfit that looked like a school uniform. She had lighter blue skin, and when she turned around, her gem was on her cheek. The taller one was speaking with a distressed tone.

"You expect me to defend a rebel?! But that's treason!" The smaller one spoke in an irritated tone. "It's your job, you do it! It's not my fault!" The two proceeded to yell back and forth. You swear you saw the smaller gem give the other a rude gesture.

The taller Gem sighed and stormed away while the smaller gem headed in your direction. "Ugh, Zircons, so dramatic." She stopped when she saw you, you couldn't do anything but stare back at her. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "What are you looking at, dullard?" You tilt your head in confusion. "A British fairy apparently..."

"Excuse me?" The smaller gem looked offended, flying to your eye level. "You're one to talk, you organic mess." You furrow your brows at her insult. "Rude." She got a bit closer to you, squinting her eyes and squishing your cheeks with her hands. "Where did this human come from?" 

"Blue Diamond has brought this human here, they are under her care." Pearl spoke as the smaller gem let go of your cheeks. "Hm, fine, but stay out of trouble." She glared at you and you just scoff. "I'm probably not more trouble than you." You swear you heard Pearl stifle a laugh. The small gem just groaned in annoyance and fluttered away.

"Wow, rude, who was that?" You glance over at Pearl. "That was an Aquamarine, always rude and full of herself." Pearl spoke and you heard the voice of Blue calling for you and Pearl. "We should head back." You nod and start walking back to Blue. 

Pearl followed right behind you as you enter Blue's throne room. She stood up soon as she saw you. "I have somewhere to be, it's important work." You nod at her as she walked out of the room as you followed behind. "I'll take you somewhere else, were you'll be watched over while I'm gone." You seemed a bit concerned about this. "Where am I going?" You climb into Blue's lap soon as she sat in the palanquin. "The human zoo, Pink loved humans, she wanted them to be safe." A zoo? Now you felt a bit uneasy. "A-A zoo? Y-you're gonna put me in a zoo?" 

"Well, not necessarily. There's a group of Amethysts that guard around it, they're quite a delight to be around, they'll watch over you." Blue gave you a reassuring smile as she stroked your hair, making you giggle a bit. You felt a little better hearing about that.

The ship soon stopped, you spotted a building out in space, it was large and pink, it was presumably the zoo. You climb down from Blue's lap, standing next to Pearl. You glance up at Blue as she spoke. "Pearl, take (Y/n) inside. Remind the quartzes they do not go in the facility." Pearl made her symbol again. "Yes, my diamond. This way (Y/n)." You follow Pearl and she brought you inside the building. It was very spacious and pink. You spotted two other gems, they were big and bulky, both with wild hair and different shades of purple. They glanced at each other then to you. "Another delivery?" One of them spoke. "Blue Diamond wants this human to be watched over, they do not go in the facility." 

Both of the gems looked at each other confused as the second one spoke. "So we're babysitters?" You turn towards Pearl as she spoke again. "Be good, (Y/n), we'll be back." You smile at Pearl and give her a hug before she left. You turn to the two gems, who seemed confused, but also curious. One of them approached you, squatting to your level. "What's your name, squirt?" "(Y/n)." You respond as the second one spoke. "Nice name, I'm an Amethyst, so is she." She pointed to her counterpart. "Nice to meet both of you." You smile at them and one of them picked you up, holding you by the underarms. She seemed to examine you before she spoke. "Man, the others are going to like you!"


	6. Quartz playtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fool around with some new friends.

You were riding on the shoulders of one of the two Amethysts, being carried through the hall while you talked to the other one. "So there's more of you?" The Amethyst nodded. "Yeah, plenty of us, there's also a few Jaspers, and one Carnelian, you would like her, she's short, like you." The Amethyst poked your nose when she said that, causing you to laugh a bit.

The Amethyst that carried you squatted down, allowing you to slide off. You land on your feet as the door in front of you opened. You couldn't believe what you saw. The room was rather large with different cubbies that you assumed were for the Amethysts, but what really surprised you were the amount of gems in the room. There were too many for you to count, but there had to be more than 12. Most of them were all different shades of purple, with purple gems on various locations, the one that caught your eye was the Amethyst with the gem on her cheek with the shark-like teeth. 

Aside from the Amethysts, also among them were orange-skinned gems with red stripes in different patterns. You assumed them to be the Jaspers. You stared in awe until one of the Amethysts that escorted you spoke up. "Hey guys, look what we got!" All the quartzes halted their conversation and turned their heads towards you. The room went silent as they all stared at you. They seemed to have a mix of confusion and curiosity as they mumbled to each other. It was a little overwhelming, they didn't look threatening, in fact, they looked friendly, some of them giving you a little smile as they glanced your way. The issue was that there was so many of them.

"Hey, human, come here." One of the Amethysts spoke, she had violet skin and bright blue eyes. You hesitantly approached the gem, she squatted to your eye level. "Where'd you come from?" "Blue Diamond brought them here." One of your escorts spoke up. The blue-eyed Amethyst looked down at you. "Blue Diamond?" "Yeah, she's my mother." The muttering around the quartzes continue. A second Amethyst spoke, this one had pinkish skin with a gem on her right hand. "Why is it so puny?" 

"It's not matured yet." "They had a name for it, what is it again?" The two of them, plus a few others, threw around some questions until you answered. "I'm actually a child." They stopped the chattering, then there were snickers and some quiet laughter coming from the quartzes. “What’s so funny?” You turn towards them, confused. Another Amethyst spoke up, it was the one with the gem on the cheek. “Oh nothing, we just don’t see young humans very often, and of course, they all end the same way.” She states with a mischievous smirk. 

“Wh-What happens?” She squatted to your eye level, making eye contact while keeping her smirk. “Just throw them into space.” You squeak and whimper, covering your head and shaking a little. The crowd of Amethysts then burst out in laughter, you look up at them. “Oh stars, your face!” The Amethyst you were talking to said that while she picked you up and hugged you. “I’m sorry, we just had to!” “That was priceless!” “Can’t believe you fell for it!” The Amethysts commented among each other. You chuckle a bit, cause it was a bit funny, you had to admit. 

“What are you Amethysts doing?” The chattering and laughter stopped when you heard another woman’s voice. Coming out of a cubby was a Jasper, but she was different. Instead of big and bulky like the others, she was skinny, and had short fluffy white hair. Crawling out of the cubby with her was a smaller gem. She had red skin with long burgundy hair. She looked different from the others, so you assumed that was Carnelian. “What’s a human doing here?” The Jasper cut through the crowd, walking over to you. The Amethyst put you down as the Jasper squatted to your level. You respond as you look at her. “I’m (Y/n), I’m under Blue Diamonds care.” The Jasper smiled and patted your head. “That’s cute kid, call me Skinny, this is Carnelian.” She pointed to the smaller red gem. Carnelian came over to you, she was just about your height, maybe a few inches taller. The two of you stared at each other for a minute. 

“I’m not the shortest anymore!” She shouted and she quickly picked you up. You were a bit startled at the sudden action, but then started laughing as she carried you around. This was going to be fun. You chatted with the quartzes for a while, they were fun to be around, and you were happy Blue dropped you off here.

“What is going on here?!” You heard an irritated unfamiliar voice from behind, making the gems around you freeze in fear. They then scrambled to hide you behind them as they turned around and made that weird symbol with their arms. “What’s going-“ You tried to ask Carnelian what was going on, but she just shushed you. “Be quiet, the boss is here.” The boss? You peek over from two Amethysts, seeing the new gem. She had blue skin, like a few other gems you saw, she had blue eyes and her hair was a pale blue, in two buns. You thought they were horns at first glance. When she turned her back, you saw her gem on the back of her head.

“What are you all crowding around about?!” She shouted at a pair of Amethysts. “N-Nothing, Holly Blue Agate.” So that was her name. “Why are you all crowded in here? Get back to your stations!” She shoved a couple of Amethysts and they scrambled for the door. She shouted at a few more, the crowd starting to diminish. You got nervous, it was becoming harder to hide. Carnelian hid you behind the Jaspers, where she got to next. 

“As for you hideous off-color betas, get back to your places!” She shoved Skinny, making her bump into Carnelian. You tried to hide when she turned her head in your direction. She squinted her eyes when she thought she saw something. “What is that?” The Jaspers close the gap, trying to hide you. “N-nothing, Holly.” One of the Jaspers said but she was shoved aside. The two of you met face to face, Holly’s face having a mix of emotions, Anger, confusion, but also curiosity. She quickly snatched you up, holding you by the shirt.

“What is a human doing here?!” She shouted to the quartzes while you squirm in your grip. “Put me down, you big blue meanie!” You wiggle your arms and legs, while Holly just rolled her eyes. “Ugh, again with the noises, can’t you learn to speak?” You start to get angry. “I am speaking!” Holly laughed in amusement, starting to carry you out of the room. “Well, might as well put you where you belong.”

“Wait!” Skinny interrupted, Holly turned to look at her with an annoyed expression. “The human’s under Blue Diamonds care, she assigned us to watch over them.” Holly turned her gaze back at you, and quickly dropped you. “You know my Diamond?” She still sounded irritated, but now a little more curious. You nod at her. “Yes, she’s technically my mother.” Holly let out a sigh, rubbing her temples. “Alright, fine, all you Quartzes watch over the human, and as for you...” She looked at the Quartzes, then back to you. “Behave yourself or I will throw you into the zoo.” She intimidated you a little, but you knew she wouldn’t hurt you. She then turned and walked away, leaving you with the quartzes. You felt a hand on your shoulder, it was an Amethyst with a curl in her hair. “Was it something I said?” You wondered why Holly was so bitter. The Amethyst just chuckled a bit. “Nah, she’s just cranky.” You chuckle a bit, hopefully she has a sweet side. “So what do you wanna do?”

You have no idea how much time passed, but it was all spent with the quartzes. You played a few games, one being hide and seek. You hide in a corner while counting. “9....10! Here I come, ready or not!” It took them a while to get the hang of the game, but they learned to love it. You search around the facility, looking for any hiding gems. They were starting to get good at hiding. You spotted Carnelian hiding behind some furniture. “Gotcha!” Carnelian laughed a bit and came out. “You got me.” You heard footsteps in the hallway behind you, and you turn around. “Oh, you are busted.” You rush down the hallway, spotting one of the Amethysts. She was a dark magenta colored Amethyst with a chipped tooth. You gave her the nickname Chip. “Gotcha!” You yell at her as she kept running down the halls, making you chase after her. You eventually got closer and jump, pouncing on her back. 

“No! Help the humans got me!” She playfully shouted, making a few Amethysts peek out from their hiding spots. You laugh a bit as you cover her eyes with your hands. “No, tiny hands, my only weakness!” She exclaimed as she reached her hands out, trying to find her way around. You laugh out loud as she collapsed to her knees. “They’re too strong!” She then laid face down on the floor. “Uhh, Chip?” You poke her cheek, making sure she was ok. 

You yelp as you were suddenly scooped up by a Jasper. “Gotcha!” You nicknamed her Spike because of her wild, spiky hair. Chip laughed and got up, taking you from Spike to give you a hug. You eagerly hugged her back. “Haha, That was a good one.” Spike ruffled your hair as Chip carried you, resting you on her hip. You relax a bit, resting your head on her shoulder as she started walking to the others. Best day ever.


	7. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You return to your giant Blue companion once again.

You had no idea how much time passed, it felt like hours playing with the Quartzes. Playing games like tag and hide and seek was wearing you out, but you loved it. They were such a delight to be around. You were starting to wind down, getting a bit tired. Chip was carrying you back to the bunkers, where everyone else was hanging out. Chip sat down on the floor, keeping you in her lap. You sat up and she put her arms around you, cuddling you close. “Comfortable?” You nod at her, resting your head on her shoulder.

A couple of Amethysts gathered around you and Chip, talking amongst themselves as well as complimenting you. You blush at the attention you were receiving, looking at the gems gathering in a group. Chip then carried you over to another Amethyst. You called her Sharky because of her shark-like teeth. All of the gems did have names, but they were all complicated numbers, so you gave them all nicknames. Curly, Pinky, Violet, Snowball, Spike, fireball, and of course, Skinny. 

They were all passing you around, each Amethyst and Jasper getting a turn to cuddle with you. They were soft and cuddly and warm, it just made you relax more. Occasionally they would plant a kiss on your forehead or cheek, as a sign of affection. You spotted Carnelian in the crowd, walking towards you. You reach your arms out of towards her, asking her to join the cuddle party. Her cheeks flushed a little as she walked over to you, hugging you as you put your arms around her. You found her the easiest to cuddle because she was just your size. 

You started talking amongst them, telling them about life on Earth and how you met Blue Diamond. “So I guess it was fate, how we met.” One Amethyst patted you on the head. “That’s adorable, I guess she must have liked you enough not to throw you into the zoo.” You blush a little bit. “Yeah, She is very kind, she’s depressed sometimes though..” You comment as Skinny made her way to your side. “Because of Pink Diamond?” You nod. “She talks about her a lot.”

“Well, She was our original Diamond until the tragedy.” Skinny sat beside you. “If it wasn’t for Blue, we could have been left to rot.” Skinny leaned her face into her hand, like she was tense. You reach over and touch her shoulder. “Skinny, you have Blue to care for you now, don’t you?” Skinny just sighed. “She doesn’t care about us.” You were taken aback by her statement. “E-excuse me?” Another Jasper approached you, you called her fireball because of the unusual red patterns. “Blue saw us as common Quartzes, no better than any other gem.” You were a little confused. “But she took you in...” Skinny burst out, almost shouting, her hand clutched into a fist . “Only because we reminded Blue of her!” You jump, you had never seen Skinny like this before, usually she was so chill. “And that planet of yours...Just a floating rock of memories.”

You started to have doubts. Was it true? Did Blue care for the Quartzes because of Pink? Did she only care for the zoo because of her? And what about you? You sit up, standing up. “I need to walk for a bit.” The gems were silent, watching you leave. Carnelian stood up, wanting to follow you, but Skinny stopped her. “Leave them alone, I think they need it.”

You walk through the halls of the zoo, head hanging down as you were lost in thought. Did Blue really love you? Only because of her? You had your head hung down, not looking where you were going. You bumped into someone, ending up falling backwards. You hadn’t realized you were crying until you felt your vision turn blurry, and when you blinked, it trickled down your cheeks.

“Can’t you watch where you’re going?” You recognized the voice and looked up. It was Holly Blue, irritated as ever. “Sorry, I got lost in thought.” You stood up, brushing yourself off, while Holly groaned in annoyance. “Humans, so simple-minded.” She started to walk away until you tug the end of her cape. “Um, Holly?” She turned around to face you, crossing her arms in annoyance. “What?”

“What do you think of your Diamond?” Soon as you asked her that, her expression changed instantly, beaming brightly. “Oh, my Diamond is only the best! The most merciful and giving gem in the entire galaxy! This facility could have been left to rot, but thanks to Blue Diamond and her trusted Agate, that’s me, this place has been managed since the dawn of Era 2.” She then started to ramble about how perfect she was, and the things that she did. It was starting to bore you. “And that’s why she won’t destroy those Rose Quartzes! Although we could do better without those Earth scum...”

You then started getting interested. “What’s wrong with the Amethysts?” Holly just rubbed her temples, letting out a sigh. “They’re from Earth, that miserable chunk of rock they call a planet.” You got a little angry. “They can’t help where they came from, I still don’t understand the big deal!” Holly flinched at your yelling. “Watch that tone, you hunk of flesh! A lot of things happened on that planet!” “That shouldn’t mean you should treat them bad!” The two of you started yelling back and forth. 

“What’s your deal the Earth anyways?” “Blue Diamond’s comrade was destroyed!” “She’s not the only one who’s lost someone!” You shout in frustration, slamming your fist against the wall. Holly Blue went silent as tears streamed down your face. 

“H-human, why is your face leaking?” Her expression softened, and her tone turned into confusion and curiosity. You wipe off your face, looking at the ground. “I lost someone close to me too, I miss her every single day.” You lean against the wall, sliding to sit down and hug your knees. Holly was silent, she didn’t know what to say or even do, but she decided to sit down next to you. The two of you shared a moment of silence until Holly spoke up again.

“Well, if it helps, I lost someone too..” You wipe your tears, looking up at her. “Yeah?” You were surprised by her change in tone, sounding kind of sad. “It was during the Gem war, I met a certain gem, an Amethyst. She was...amazing, to say the least. We were together for some time until...” She choked up, her eyes starting to leak. “She was... shattered.” You gasp, covering your mouth. “That’s awful...”

“Now every time I see those Amethysts...I think of what happened to her...” You couldn’t help but feel bad for Holly, it certainly explained why she was so bitter. You sigh and scoot a little closer, wrapping your arm around hers. “What are you doing?” She looked down at you. “Just trying to help.” She sighed, leaning her head against the wall. You then move closer to get Holly into a hug. She acted tense at first, but soon relaxed. “What is this?”

“It’s a hug, it’s how we comfort each other.” Holly hesitated at first, but eventually put her arms around you. “Like this?” You nod at her. “Yeah!” The two of you hold the hug for a little while before you let go, signaling Holly to do the same. Holly stood up, you following behind her. “W-Well, thank you, (Y/n).” You smile at her. “No problem.”

“I still don’t know how I can make it up to those Quartzes...” Holly sighed with a sad tone. You were quiet for a moment before speaking, patting her arm. “The first step would be to apologize.” Holly nodded at you. “Alright, again, thank you.” With that said, she walked back down the hall. You carry on with walking down the hallway, finding another door.

The room you stepped in was huge, it was built very similar to Blue’s throne room, but this one was all pink. You could see something floating to the ceiling, they looked like bubbles of some sort. You climb up the stairs for a closer look. You noticed there were pink gemstones inside all the bubbles. You were wondering why they were there in the first place. You jumped a little when you heard the door open.

You quickly turn around, noticing the tall cloaked blue figure walk into the room. You immediately knew who it was. “Pearl, close the door.” Pearl closed the door as she dropped to her knees while you climbed up the stairs to meet her eye level. You tried to speak up to get her attention, but you hid soon as she spoke first. “Oh Pink, I wish you were here…” She spoke in a soft tone, but you could still hear her well.

“So much has changed. Your gems….this zoo…the earth.” There was a pause. “And this human…” You perk up, thinking about what she might be saying about you. “They’re so…unique. So much like you in so many ways, kind, intelligent, loving…” You felt your heart flutter, hovering your hand over your chest while clutching your shirt. You peek out from behind the pillar. “Blue?” You called out as Blue Diamond turned her head.

“Hm? (Y/N)?” Blue Diamond pulled her hood down, letting her long hair spill out as she looked up at you with a smile. “There you are.” She reaches her hand over, and you eagerly jump on as she carried you over. “How is everything?” She asked you as you sat in her palm. “Everything’s going great! I’ve been hanging out with the Amethysts and Jaspers, they’re a lot of fun!” She chuckled slightly. “They certainly are a delight.”

You started telling her about what you did, the games you played, the fooling around you did, even the cuddle party. Blue Diamond just smiled at the story. “That sounds delightful.” You expression then changed, as different thoughts ran through your mind. “Hm, (Y/N), is everything alright?” Blue interrupted your train of thought as you look up at her. “Huh? Oh, I was just thinking.”

“About what?” She looked at you curiously as you stayed quiet for a moment. “I was just wondering...” You pause, Blue Diamond stayed quiet as she patiently waited. “Do you love me?” You got your question out and Blue went silent, bowing her head and clutching her hand over her chest, where her heart would be. “(Y/N)...I know what you must be thinking. That I only care for you because of...her.” You stayed quiet, listening to her speak.

“I’ll admit, you remind me of her in a lot of ways, but...” She looked at you with a soft smile. “You’re so much more than that.” Her free hand messes with your hair, gentle as she possibly could. You were starting to get emotional. “You are a fascinating human, creative, intelligent, you know what it feels like to lose someone...” Her finger rested under your chin, gently lifting your head up. “Of course, I love you.”

You were getting teary-eyed, wrapping your arms around her large finger. “I-I love you too.” Blue leaned over you and pressed her lips to the top of your head, trying her best to give you a kiss. You notice her gem start to flicker, almost glowing. You reach your arm over, as if wanting to touch it. She brought you in closer, standing just inches from her gem. You place your hand on her gem, it was warm to the touch and emitted a soft glow. You press your entire body on the gem, the warmth and light consuming your form as Blue’s hand gently pressed against you. You wished this moment could last forever.

 

Until the door opened.


	8. A new guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a brand new companion.

“You have got to be kidding.” An unfamiliar voice spoke through the room as Blue pulled you away from her in a slight panic. You hold onto her fingers for stability as she put you down near the pillars. “Quick, hide.” She mouthed over to you and you quickly hide behind a pillar as Blue turned around to speak to whoever was there. “Y-Yellow! What are you doing here?” Blue spoke and you heard the other voice speak again. “I’m more concerned why you’re here.” It was clearly a woman, commanding and strong, like a ruler. She definitely has to be another Diamond, Yellow possibly. You heard them talk for a while, something about a trial with ‘Rose Quartz’, and Yellow trying to confront Blue about her grieving and... destroying the bubbled gems. 

You carefully peek around the pillar to look at the new Diamond. She was huge, even taller than Blue, Maybe it was just the spiky...helmet? Hair? You couldn’t really tell. Her color scheme was different, different shades of yellow, with some cool looking boots. Her gemstone was on her chest, a slightly different shape than Blue’s. That is definitely Yellow. She was far more intimidating than Blue, but in a way, she was still beautiful. As they continued to talk, you saw Yellow’s head turn to your direction. You hide back behind the pillar, your heart nearly jumping out of your chest.

She continued her conversation, seemingly not noticing you. You let out a slight sigh of relief. As they kept talking, you saw Yellow lean against another pillar, not far from you. Oh crap. You scooted yourself to try and hide, slightly peeking. “There’s enough on our plate already, a commander Emerald had her ship stolen.” Yellow commented as Blue looked shocked. “Stolen? How?” “Some off-color gems, but she’s on it.” You had no idea what they were talking about.

“Wait, What is that..?” Yellow turned to your direction. Oh crap, you’re in trouble. “N-nothing, Yellow.” Blue scooted in front of her. Yellow shoved her. “I think I saw a human.” Now is a good time to panic. Yellow peeked around the pillar, you ran off on instinct, but ran into a giant yellow hand. You stumble, landing on your rear. You turn towards Yellow, she was staring at you with a mix of confusion and anger. 

“Yellow, don’t hurt them!” Blue spoke up, peeking at you from the other side. Yellow stared at you for a minute, her expression softening. Even when she softened up, she was still very intimidating to you. “Why is it so puny?” Blue sighed. “Yellow, they’re a child!” You ran off in the other direction, running into Blue Diamond’s hand. You curl up into a ball as she scooped you up, her thumb rubbing her head as she shushed you gently.

“It’s ok, she’s not going to hurt you.” Blue gave you a reassuring smile as you uncurl from your ball position. “What are you doing?” Yellow peeked over Blue’s shoulder. Blue turned around, showing you to Yellow. “Yellow, this is (Y/n), (Y/n), this is Yellow Diamond.” Yellow examined you, her bright yellow eyes, which also had diamond pupils, seemed to stare into your soul. Her expression was curious, but much more gentle. “U-uh, hello.” You nervously wave at her. Yellow just blinked her eyes, holding her hands out near you. “May I have a look?” You gulp nervously, looking up at Blue. 

“Go on, it’s ok.” Blue coaxed you gently, and you stood up, getting onto Yellow’s hands. “Yellow be gentle with them...” Blue said in a cautious tone. Yellow sighed. “I’m not going to hurt the child...” Yellow surprisingly had a gentle hold on you, letting you sit in her palms. You glance up at her. Having a closer look, the thing on her head is definitely a helmet. “How did you meet Blue?” Yellow gave you a look of confusion, but also curiosity. “W-Well, I found Blue in my favorite spot and we just...bonded.” You snap your fingers. “Like that.” Yellow gave you a look of disbelief, quickly glancing at Blue then back to you. “But why would a human bond with a Diamond?” Yellow asked, bringing you close to her face. You jump at the sudden movement. “Well, she told me about how you both lost someone close, and I lost someone close to me too. Then we became friends, and eventually, she became my mother.” Yellow stared at you for a moment, then looked at Blue. 

“We may need a moment alone.” Yellow said as she slowly set you down near another gem, it must be her own Pearl, as she looked similar to Blue’s Pearl, but much different. You glance at Blue, who looked very nervous. “Yellow, What are you doing?” Yellow just sighed. “Pearl, escort them out, I need a moment with Blue.” The yellow Pearl made her salute and bowed. “Yes, My Diamond.” Both her and Blue’s Pearl escorted you out of the room.

The door shut behind you three, you glance at the two Pearls, the yellow one mumbled to Blue Pearl. “What’s this thing?” “Blue Diamond’s...child.” Blue Pearl said softly as Yellow Pearl looked at you in confusion. You stare back at Yellow Pearl. “What’s it’s name?” You sigh and roll your eyes. “You can talk to me, I’m standing right here.” Yellow Pearl flinched at you speaking. “It talks?!” You groan, rubbing your head. “Yes, I talk, I’m (Y/n).”

“(Y/n)...well, I’m Yellow Pearl, Yellow Diamond’s most trusted servant!” She said the last sentence with extra drama. And you thought Holly was a butt kisser. You stood next to Blue Pearl. “Is she always like this?” Blue just nodded. You could hear some arguing from the other room, probably Yellow and Blue bickering about something. You sigh, leaning against the wall. You wondered how this will turn out.


End file.
